The present invention disclosed herein relates to a nozzle unit, and apparatus and method for treating a substrate with the same, and more particularly, to a nozzle unit for spraying a process gas which is deposited on a substrate to form a thin film, and an apparatus and method for treating a substrate with the same.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by forming circuit patterns on a metal oxide formed on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. Here, a metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) method is widely used as a thin film formation method for coating the metal oxide on the substrate.
In the MOCVD method, a process gas, in which a liquid metal organic compound is evaporated and then mixed with a hydrogen compound, is supplied onto a substrate, and then the substrate is heated at a high temperature to induce thermal decomposition reaction of the process gas, thereby depositing a metal thin film on the substrate.
However, when a chamber or nozzle is exposed to a high temperature while the process gas is sprayed, a parasitic deposition phenomenon in which the process gas is deposited on a wall of the chamber or the nozzle before the process gas reaches the substrate may occur. If the parasitic deposition phenomenon occurs, impurities may be generated within the chamber, and the process gas may be nonuniformly sprayed to have a bad influence on quality of a metal oxide. As a result, yield and performance of semiconductor devices may be reduced.